findlefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Blue Cowl, Red Cloak, Blackwell Journal/@comment-68.5.33.96-20150727003916
Entry 4 Strangely, I have not passed through the port city of Wingar in my various travels. For the sake of my travels, however, I am glad I did not, for I fear I would never have left. Despite the less-than-favorable greeting we received from fellow travelers and religious fanatics alike, the locals would seem to make fine associates. My party and I have not seen much combat lately, however we seem to have stumbled into a conflict involving the Blackwells and some cultists. I have never trusted cultists (as no one should), therefore I know better than to associate with their like. This is not to say that the Blackwells receive any additional favor from me; on the contrary. Perhaps this is what generated some apprehension in me, as I have been in a cautious mood lately. I decided to take a more passive role in our party by letting my comrades deal with the politics. This will hopefully allow me to observe the other recipients of London’s items, as I have not taken care to do in the chaos of the past few days. For my records, here is a quick overview as I see it: Daellethan Bloomhollow: The most diplomatic of the group. Diplomacy is a double-edged sword, however. While clearly on the side of good and a fine asset towards our success, she is clearly not without her secrets. Elvenkind are indeed naturally secretive, yet I would be quite surprised if her secrets involved anything of a nefarious nature. During our travels, I have also noticed that Dael has the tendency to become almost hyperbolically fixated on a single task, idea, or focus (something I can relate to). She may make a lifelong friend once she learns to let loose! Shalazar: The enigma of the group. He is surprisingly soft-spoken for such an (what appears to be) infernal wizard. His motivations seem pure, however his logic not all that sound. I struggle to find what London may have been able to confide in him, yet I trusted London. Clearly there is more to Shalazar than meets the eye, and here’s hoping I discover what that is before it discovers me first. Rilken Sureclaw: Brother Sureclaw has grown on me. I have been no stranger to the Kenku on my travels. Why, I can recall a large group of Kenku hatchlings once following me around town, begging me for the small decorative chains with which I had adorned my beard! (It was the style at the time). Sureclaw’s attraction to all things glimmering is much the same. Much to the dismay of some of the aforementioned, Sureclaw’s ability to throw others’ voices has me in stitches every time! After the near-death experiences we’ve gone through (and unfortunately will likely encounter again), his comic relief is heartily welcomed. Glad to have him on our side. Illiaph Felspark: The noble Felspark son. Quite bluntly; I do not trust him. My attempts at connecting with the man have fallen flat, and unless I plan to slip a lit cinnastick into his tent, I cannot forsee him opening up even in the slightest. His actions are often brash and impulsive, and for some unbeknownst-to-any-of-us reason he refuses to show us the original scroll he received from London. For all I know, his translation could be a load of worgshit. Yet… London ''did ''entrust him with it, and Illiaph has done nothing to directly harm us yet… and his noble connections (or lack thereof) have indeed opened many doors. I will be watching him closely. - Alistyre Onyx-Brass